The wristwatch fashion trend of today is to have watchband straps interchangeable with different wristwatch styles of a particular watchcasing. The watchband may be made of leather, plastic, fabric or metal and may have various fastening means, such as two connecting members fastened to lugs of a watch case housing through the use of fastening pins.
There remains a need for an interchangeable watchband and watchcase attachment assembly that is easy and simple to use, durable, and of an aesthetic design to match a particular type of watchband to a particular style of watchcasing for a fashionable appearance.